


Empty Space

by ziallwarrior



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Writings [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: Based on the song Empty Spacetw: alcoholism, sex implied, some rehab?





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Empty Space  
> tw: alcoholism, sex implied, some rehab?

_“I don’t see you”_

Logan couldn’t see what was attractive about Roman. He was obnoxious, loud, too much for him. He didn’t understand why people were attracted to him.

The only reason he hung out with him was because of his acquaintances (friends), and even then, he couldn’t tolerate him. They argued almost every time because either Logan took something too serious or Roman was too passionate about something.

Logan had problems, a drinking problem because it made him ‘forget’ as he told Virgil one drunken night. He also had the tendency to sleep with others. Not the best way to cope with his demons.

Virgil did his best to help him, but Logan kept pushing him away. Saying he had this under control. They did their best to believe him, and let him be.

As the time passed, Logan and Roman grew close together but not too together. They still argued, but they also helped each other. They helped each other when it came to giving opinions on certain creative projects

Logan started to see Roman in a different way when alone with him. He could see how Roman was actually not the obnoxious character he saw him as. Roman could be vulnerable, he could be open to criticism. He was actually…sweet in his own way.

When Roman found out about Logan’s drinking problem, he was worried. He wanted to help Logan out. Logan told him the same thing as he told Virgil, he’s fine. However, Roman didn’t believe him.

To say Logan was surprised was an understatement. He didn’t have words, and Roman was there.

_“I’m alone in my head_

_And lookin’ for love in this stranger’s bed_

_But I don’t think I’ll find it_

_‘Cause only you could fill this empty space_

_I wanna tell all my friends_

_But I don’t think they would understand_

_It’s somethin’ I’ve decided_

_'Cause only you could fill this empty space”_

For the first time ever, Logan didn’t let his ego take over. He accepted he would get help. He accepted for the first time ever.

This was a big shock to people, as Logan never really listened to anyone. He was stubborn to everyone but to Roman, he was someone else.

He also gave up his habit of sleeping with strangers, a slow process for him but it was possible for him.

Logan saw Roman in a different light, and to say he might be falling in love, well,

Logan wouldn’t admit it aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanders Sides Tumblr | [Sanders Sides Quotes](https://sandersidesquotes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
